


I Hope So

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, aobajosai is really protective of oikawa, even though hes a little shit, everyone else is implied, iwaizumi/oikawa - Freeform, only two main couples, some swearing is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: Basically a oneshot that revolves around an aoba joshai match that Oikawa had forced karasuno to come too. A member against the other team insults Oikawa, Iwaizumi has a unique response. (This is set in season 2 before Karasuno faced Aoba Joshai)





	I Hope So

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction on AO3, if you like Voltron Legendary Defenders please go check out my first story on it. Any suggestions are welcome just no hate.

The day started out normally for Kageyama. He woke up late due to lack of sleep from last night. Hinata had refused to go home after practice because of thunderstorms and he didn't want to go home alone. Their relationship isn't really the main focus, so skip to after school. Karasuno were taking a quick water break when Kageyama's phone rung. He answered it finding Oikawa on the other end. 

"Tobio-chan please come to this match! It would really mean a lot if my favorite person other than Iwa-chan can be there." Oikawa had cried. Kageyama sighed hanging up without replying. Tanaka had asked who it was and he replied with a simple 'that idiot Oikawa-san.' Daichi wondered why the 'Grand King,' as Hinata calls him, would want. He told them about how Aoba Joshai was having a match later today and Oikawa wanted him to be there. Well Daichi thought it would be a great idea seeing as how they haven't faced them yet. They arrived at the gym in their casual clothes. Kindaichi waited for them outside.

"Oikawa pulled some string for you guys to sit on the sidelines, something about trying to prove to Kageyama he had power. I don't know." Kindaichi mumbled. He stopped right before he brought them to the area they would be sitting in. "And I wouldn't be doing that here." He said motioning at Daichi and Sugawara's clasped hands. 

"You got a problem with our mom and dad?" Nishinoya asked making a 'fight me' face. Kageyama stuck his hand out stopping him.

"He's with Kunimi." He pointed to where Kindaichi was staring off at Kunimi who was talking to Yahaba. "Is it that team?"

"What team?" Hinata asked confused.

"It's a team we faced in middle school." Kindaichi told them. "They are known for not only being douche bags, but also huge homophobics." He walked out showing them an area they would be sitting at. It was pretty blocked off so the people in the stands wouldn't really see them. He left going over to Kunimi, that's when they notice the members of the team exchanging secret touches with their significant others. 

"I wonder where the Grand King is?" Hinata asked not seeing him around. 

"Probably gonna show up late." Kageyama said. Before long they started watching the two teams practice. Oikawa showed up, but instead of practicing he went to bother Kageyama. While he was over there they overheard a conversation between the other teams setter and Iwaizumi.

"Yo, ace." The setter had said gaining Iwaizumi's attention. Iwaizumi looked up from where he was watching Oikawa with Karasuno's members. "I heard that your star setter is a fucking fag. That true? You let a gay dude play by your side?" Oikawa dropped his hands from Kageyama's shoulders setting away. Anyone looking could tell this wasn't one of Oikawa's 'sad' moments. Sugawara asked him if he was okay and he said that he has heard worse before. He walked out and over to the rest of his team. The other team was grinning while their setter looked like he won the lottery. When the teams lined up he threw a disgusted look his way before making a gagging motion. Iwaizumi inhales deeply before shaking his head at the others who looked like they were about to say 'fuck it' and jump at the other team.

"Iwaizumi is about to lose it." Kageyama said drawling his teams attention to the ace. Iwaizumi wipes his face before motioning towards Oikawa.

"Wait, Oikawa. C'mere for a second before you serve." Iwaizumi says. Oikawa nods putting the volleyball under his arm walking over.

"What is it Iwa-chan?" As soon as he reached the net Iwaizumi grabs his collar and pulls him right against his side. 

"I sure hope he's gay." The other setters face is going pale as he feels the blood drain from it. "Because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be my boyfriend and I couldn't do this." The entire gym about them breaks out into screams and cheers. Karasuno stares in shock at what had just happened. 

"I knew this would happen." Kageyama mumbled. The other setter looks about to pass out any minute now. All of Aoba Joshai had smirks on their faces as they glared at the other team. It didn't matter to them that the referee is blowing his whistle at them and threatens to throw Iwaizumi off the court. The other team is clearly uncomfortable and their expressions went from pale to terrified when Iwaizumi let Oikawa go. He grins back at the others on his team.

"Let's destroy them." He says loud enough for everyone on the ground floor to hear him. Oikawa is back at his line when Iwaizumi smiles at him. Oikawa pops his neck before rolling his fingers gently. He throws the ball into the air.

"With fucking pleasure." Oikawa says. It seems that the king can never be held down for long. The game didn't last long seeing as how the other team basically gave up. After the match Oikawa bounced up to Kageyama dragging Iwaizumi behind him. "Since I forced you to come out to the game tonight, you and your team come and eat with us. My treat." 

"That's not fully up to me." Kageyama said looking back at Daichi.

"I don't care if the others don't." It was soon decided that they would all go out to eat together. As they mingled with the other team they notice just how close to a family both teams were. It also seemed that Oikawa wasn't phased by what was said about him, actually it was Iwaizumi who kept pushing him away because he couldn't believe he kissed him in front of all those people. 

"Come on Iwa-chan it wasn't a big deal." Oikawa said dodging a punch by hiding behind Tsukishima.

"Why me?" The blonde had asked.

"Perfect shield." 

"I know your fangirls." Was all Iwaizumi said still attacking him.

"Are they always like that?" Sugawara asked Kunimi who was holding Kindaichi's hand.

"Yes, but don't worry they won't actually hurt each other." Yahaba said. "I think the worse thing any of us had seen them do is when we walked in on them basically doing it in the storage room." Before Karasuno went home they had the best time. They ate, talked, and even told embarrassing stories on other couples. Kageyama was glad that he had actually answer Oikawa's call rather than ignoring it like usual. They all needed this to loosen up especially since their game against them was right around the corner.


End file.
